This study seeks to clarify the effect of hypoglycemia on the autonomic nervous system in healthy humans. The autonomic nervous system controls involuntary bodily activities such as heart rate, blood pressure and digestion. It also mediates the adrenaline response to low blood sugars in subjects with Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus.